


unfair

by yixingsaun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kyungsoo is bad at feelings, M/M, a little bit of plot but not much, jongin is kinda dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsaun/pseuds/yixingsaun
Summary: In which Kyungsoo and Jongin have a deal where Jongin provides Kyungsoo with inspiration for his writing so long as Kyungsoo feeds his inhuman appetite.





	

 

Jongin had practically begged to come shopping with him when Kyungsoo admitted his plans for the day, and after a lot of badgering, he had eventually relented.

 

Which he quickly regrets, what with the way Jongin constantly whines for attention whenever they enter a store Kyungsoo likes and criticizes every shirt Kyungsoo manages to choose for himself (“But _hyung_ , all of your shirts are black.”  “Why not pick something with color?”  “ _Hyung_ , it’s summer.  Why are you buying sweaters?”).  Jongin keeps picking out jeans two sizes too small and these big over-sized t-shirts that barely cover the elder’s shoulders.  It seems he forgets that Kyungsoo isn’t exactly of the same stature, significantly shorter and shoulders much more narrow.  To add onto the frustration, the younger must have managed to request they stop for food _eight_ times before Kyungsoo’s patience snaps and he gives him _the look_ , effectively shutting him up. 

 

Which by default results in Jongin pouting and crossing his arms, following him with an expression similar to a kicked puppy.  Kyungsoo has reached his final ounce of patience, but the look on the other’s face makes his heart soften _just a little_.

 

“Let’s go grab some food,” Kyungsoo decides finally.

 

This leads to Jongin beaming and grabbing his hand, dragging him to the food court, chatting amiably about how he thought he was going to _die_ of hunger and _why, hyung?  Why don’t you love me enough to feed me?  Do you want me to die?_   Thankfully, Kyungsoo is used to his melodramatics, so he just tunes the other out, instead considering when a good day would be to come back and finish shopping on his own.

 

He’s scanning the menu at one of the restaurants, thinking about ordering the chicken Jongin likes.  However, when he looks away to consult him on the topic, he realizes that the boy is no longer by his side.  In fact, he doesn’t see him anywhere.

 

“Jongin?”  Panicked, he calls his name, scanning the crowd for the familiar pink t-shirt that he’d been wearing earlier.  There’s an indescribable tightness in his chest, like a fist closing around his heart.  His lungs are tight, and in the towering crowd of people, he feels minuscule.  “Jongin-ah?”

 

He steps out of line and searches for the boy, the fear sharp in his heart.  Unfortunately, Kyungsoo is rather short, and once he enters the crowd, he can’t even see over anyone’s shoulders.  He’s wandered to just about every stand, calling out his name hysterically, when Jongin materializes right beside him.

 

Suddenly, he can breathe again.

 

Kyungsoo turns to frown at him, his eyes burning with yet-to-be-shed tears.  He’s preparing to lecture him _once again_ about wandering off, but then his gaze flickers from the bright look in Jongin’s eyes, to the ice cream dribbling from his bottom lip, then to the two ice cream cones in his hands.  Unsurprisingly, the anger dies in his throat.

 

“What is it, hyung?” Jongin asks when there’s no response, holding the other cone to him as he takes another mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

 

“You have a little--” Kyungsoo manages to mumble, gesturing towards his own mouth.  He’s trying not to look too hard because even after all this time, he has trouble admitting: Jongin is _very_ good looking.

 

“What?”  Jongin swipes his tongue along his bottom lip, somehow managing not only to miss completely but also make Kyungsoo’s heart do a back-flip and a half.

 

“Here,” he grumbles, avoiding his eyes and taking a napkin from the counter.  He brushes it against the other’s soft skin, cleaning away the melted cream with a shaking hand.

 

“Oh.  Thanks, hyung!”  He beams at him.

 

Suddenly, there’s this new emotion filling Kyungsoo’s chest that he hadn’t quite anticipated.  Because this isn’t something he can control--it isn’t something he can erase and make go away.  Jongin is real, and he’s standing right in front of him in a pink t-shirt and khaki shorts and those stupid white converse he wears _everywhere_.

 

Kyungsoo can’t really explain the way his stomach feels--there really isn't an accurate description of his emotions when he's around Jongin.  Sometimes when he looks up at him, it's kind of like he’s peeking over the edge of a diving board, like he's on a roller-coaster waiting for the drop, like he’s poised and waiting for the official to shoot the gun and start the race.

 

He desperately wants to hit backspace, to highlight the entire chapter and press _delete_.  But there’s no eraser, there’s no deleting.  He can’t fast forward and he definitely can’t rewind.  This is  _real_ and Kyungsoo is stuck here in this moment with a goofy-looking Jongin whose stupid smile is way too big for his handsome face and a quickly melting vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles. 

 

“Hyung, are you upset?”  Suddenly he’s stepping a little too close for comfort and placing his hand on Kyungsoo’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.  “I thought you liked sprinkles.  I can pick them off for you.”

 

“I’m fine,” he answers a little too harshly, jerking away because he's so stupid but he also sounds so genuine that Kyungsoo thinks his heart might burst.  “Just don’t wander off again, you walnut.”

 

He pouts at the insult, mumbling something that sounds like _you're the walnut, you walnut_ and slurping at his ice cream cone.  Then, after a moment, he asks blankly, “You were worried?”  and he's tilting his head in a manner looks way too much like a baby golden retriever.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond.

 

“You _were_.”  Jongin’s eyes melt into pretty little crescents, his too-big smile stretching across his heart-shaped lips.  “Hyung was worried!  About _me_!”

 

This little bit of information seems to greatly please the younger, leading him to echo the statement again and again in a soft sing-song voice from the time Kyungsoo drags him to a restaurant to buy actual food to the point when they finally sit down at a table.

 

“Kyungsoo hyung cares about me,” Jongin hums in that disgustingly warm voice of his as he uncaps his water bottle.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, opening his container of food.

 

“Oh my God, you _do_.  You care about me _so much_!  Hyung~ I can’t believe it!  You care!” He laughs carelessly before taking a long drink of water.

 

“Stop it,” Kyungsoo whines, trying to will the blush to leave his cheeks.

 

It isn’t fair.

 

This isn’t how it was supposed to happen.

 

He was supposed to study Jongin for his novel and propose a character to his editor that wasn’t _completely_ horrifying and then they were going to move on with their happy little lives, Jongin going back to ever-so-exciting life of being a dance instructor and Kyungsoo returning to his secluded life living off ramyun and iced tea.

 

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a chaptered fic but im lazy so now it's a oneshot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
